yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Jibanyan (anime)
| voice = (EP001 - EP076) (EP077 - Present) }} is a Yo-kai and one of the main characters of the ''Yo-kai Watch animation series''. He befriended Nate in the episode ''The Terrifying Intersection''. As of Yo-kai Watch!, Jibanyan is a Onechanside Yo-kai of the Mononoke Tribe History Yo-kai Watch Prior Events Jibanyan was originally a normal red cat, named Rudy who was owned by a teenage girl named Amy. They had a strong bond before Rudy got run over by a truck, causing Rudy to turn into a Yo-kai. Amy was so sad about his death, calling it "lame". Jibanyan misinterpreted as an insult, and thought of that since. In Jibanyan's Secret Past, he met three other cat Yo-kai, who are Pounce de Leon, Sir Pouncalot and Alfred, right after he became a Yo-kai. Season 1 (EP001-EP076) One day when Jibanyan was practicing his paws of fury move on trucks, Nathan Adams met Jibanyan and Whisper in ''The Terrifying Intersection'', who befriended the former. In [[EP005|''Let's Exorcise!]], he moves into Nate's house and starts causing problems for the latter's parents. However, after being saved from the Exorcist, he seemingly improved his behavior. In Jibanyan's Secret, he was sent back in time by the malicious Yo-kai pair Kin and Gin. He relived the days he spent with Amy, where it was revealed that she wished to be a fashion designer. Rudy thought she would be great, but as a cat he was unable to tell her. When they went on over to the intersection, it turns out that Amy was supposed to die instead of Rudy, as chosen by the Yo-kai resembling grim reapers. When Amy was about to get hit, Kin and Gin appeared before him, and told him they did this so Rudy could have a second chance, and he can change the outcome, in order to separate him from Nate. Rudy refused the offer and rammed into Amy, causing Rudy to die and Amy's life to be saved. It also turns out that Amy was calling herself this out of shame for what happened and held tight of Rudy's mangled corpse in tears. When his spirit ascended from Rudy's body, he called out Amy's name and bids his farewell while Amy notices him from behind. After realizing that, he reminded Amy to pursue her dream of becoming a fashion designer. Rudy then went back to being a Yo-kai, and returned home to Nate. In episodes 44-46, 48, and 50, he (Mr. Crabbycat) is continuously mistreated by his own students and ends up failing all of them in the last episode. In episodes 50-53, Venoct portrays Rubeus J, and the whole descriptions resemble Jibanyan and his life. However, Venoct defeats Rubeus J when the Yo-kai is revealed to exist. Season 2 (EP077-EP150) In episode 130, he meets his friend and rival, Tomnyan. When Nate summons him with his new Yo-kai Watch Dream, he ends up eating wasabi sushi, causing him to be summoned unluckily. In episode 131, he is summoned luckily when Nate demonstrates to Jerry how to properly summon Yo-kai. After meeting Jerry, the latter tickles Jibanyan into giving his medal. Season 3 (EP151-EP216) ''Yo-kai Watch! In YW002, he was summoned to fight Snobetty, but she throws all of the chocobars into trash car, Jibanyan loses the will to fight. His "One-chanside" was infinite clones of him that can fills out a whole planet. Several Jibanyans clones uses Paws of Fury on Snobetty, causing she to give the Ark to Nate and Whisper. Yo-kai Watch Shadowside In SS011, Lightside Jibanyan temporary returns to his original form when he is reunited with Amy, which causes him to remember the times he had with her. Relationships Nate Nate befriends Jibanyan when he discovers him inspiriting people on the crosswalk. Jibanyan takes it upon himself to live in Nate's home after tons of cat Yo-kai began to inhabit the area. Despite stirring up a bit of trouble at first, he becomes a welcomed part of Nate's daily life and a close friend. Due to this, Jibanyan is usually the first Yo-kai Nate thinks to summon when confronting a problem. Jibanyan usually shares a disliking towards Nate for interrupting his hobbies and past-times, like eating Chocobars or going to a Next HarMEOWny concert. Although they anger each other sometimes, they are fairly good friends. Whisper Whisper and Jibanyan have a bit of a light-hearted rivalry and tend to bicker often, particularly if Jibanyan is the first to identify a Yo-Kai instead of Whisper or if he is lazing around. Regardless, they seem to be fairly good friends. They would often follow Nate as they help him deal with certain Yo-kai. Hailey Anne Usapyon Komasan and Komajiro It is unknown when Komasan and Komajiro each first met Jibanyan. It is shown however that Komasan looks up to Jibanyan's power a but wanting to fuse with him and become Jibakoma. Tomnyan Jibanyan is friends with Tomnyan, whilst having a rivalry at the same time. He does seem to be rather irritated with Tomnyan as he's more often than not irritated by Tomnyan's presence. They sometimes argue on which country of their origin is better judging from the food and band, as well as the verbal tic they say. Amy Jibanyan's owner before he died. Amy named him Rudy and spent most of her time relaxing with him and taking him along when going out. She loved her kitten dearly during their time together. She called him lame (though she was referring to herself) after hearing that he died by a truck, that is why he tries to defeat the truck. Next HarMEOWny A musical idol group consisting of young girls dressed in cat-themed attire, they are a parody of the group AKB48 or Fifth Harmony. Jibanyan is an enormous fan of theirs and strives to collect massive amounts of merchandise pertaining to them. He longs to meet them in person, win their hearts with his cuteness, and perhaps even receive a kiss or some pettings. Category:Main anime characters Category:Anime characters